Aftermath: a zombie apocalypse story
by SONEWAY
Summary: This story tells of one found in a journal during the zombie apocalypse of a young boy named Dylan and how you manages to survive through thick and thin


I can't believe I'm doing this. To think me the once carefree and conservative guy writing in a diary or well journal. Now looking at it that does make since. Well some crazy things have happened over the last few days. But after seeing all of this regardless of what Tony thinks I'm sure I won't survive much longer...I mean how could i have made it past day one. What could've prepared me for something like this. No class teaches you how to survive an apocalypse. But for those of you lucky enough to make it this far and for some reason found this and are deciding to read this maybe out of some sick pleasure or inspiration or maybe as a word of advice I'm not sure you'd get much of any of that. But if you still think my story of any interest I guess we should begin.

It started as an awfully familiar afternoon. My friends and I were playing our usual games and I remember laughing at some terribly funny and crude joke my friend had made "How was that Dylan" he yelled to me. I laughed into my mic in response When my Internet suddenly crashed. It was incredibly annoying and I threw my water bottle down in a fit of rage. I'm not sure why I was so frustrated looking back upon the moment the problem seems so miniscule compared to now. After a while of lying about praying the internet would return I finally decided to check what was wrong. I slowly opened the door to my room peering around my house. Quiet as usual my family often lived leaving, they never liked the comfort of the indoors unlike me. I felt safe and contempt barricaded in from the outer world which harbored insects and pests. I crept out of my room dashing across the hall to my father's office. Pushing a small shelf aside and revealing the holy box.  
My hands quivered as I lifted up the box observing each side of it. My eyes lined along the metallic trim of the small plastic box. It was a bit peculiar to me but didn't take long for me to figure out how it worked. I sighed noticing there was no connection. "Why today" I said falling back and lying against my father's office chair. I sighed loudly and pulled my knees to my chest. Then suddenly out of the blue a loud banging echoes from outside of the office window. It was my neighbor Mr. Barkley he had tears streaming from his eyes which were quickly replaced by blood when it reached his lips. His face seemed distorted and surreal. His lower jaw had been smashed in and left to hang slightly as small pieces of meat sticked out between his crooked teeth. The scene was traumatic and completely terrifying but I was completely frozen in place. I remained motionless and affixed to him. Almost as if in a trance. He smashed his hands against the window again. I felt my heart race as my only response I jumped to my feet and ran out of the office. "Someone's fucking with me" I murmured under my breathe. "My parents probably set this up its too fucking coincidental for it not to be" I gripped my chest feeling my heart race as I inched closer to the office door. I got close enough to hear the moaning of Mr. Barkley. I tried convincing myself again that it was an elaborate joke. I wanted to fall over and cry or yell or anything but my ego kept me from breaking, fearing being insulted or ridiculed for my weak behavior. But it gave way once I heard the window break. I jumped up running across the hallway screaming loudly running to my room closing and barricading the door behind me. I don't know what came over me but I was drenched with sweat and the next moments were a blur. I woke up lying on the floor with my head against the wall. I arched my back and noticed blood on the floor around me I then looked at my hands which were covered in blood. I felt my heart race as my eyes follow the trail of blood. I felt my mouth open as I tried to scream but nothing escaped my lips, there on the floor was Mr. Barkley. I pulled back from Mr. Barkley noticing his head had been caved in and his arms had been pinned down by my small bookshelf. I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying to myself again. I don't know how loud I was but apparently it was loud enough to gather someone's attention. I heard a small creak echo from the hallway. I caught my voice and whimpered softly into my hand. I heard someone breathe softly as another creak echoed through the hallway. I assume that whatever was there they heard me stop crying and figured I knew they were there. "Hey! Hello?" A voice said from the hallway. I peeked around the corner noticing my door had been snapped in half. A relatively taller and much more muscular teen stood in the hall in front of me. I froze again staring at him remaining silent. He crawled over the door holding his metal bat in his arms walking into the room next to me. I felt tears build up in my eyes again as he sat next to me and I cried into his shoulder wrapping my arms around him. He rubbed his hands through my hair holding me tightly to his chest. "It's okay you'll be fine I'm here to help" he whispered to me. That was the day that I met Tony. That's enough for now atleast, my hand hurts and Tony's guard shift will end soon. Not like it would matter I'll be dead soon anyways but still... I should at least get some sleep. Not like anyone will read this besides me but there's hope... 


End file.
